


A Whole New Me

by Lord_Amadeus_Yeets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ass, Boob sex, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Titfuck, big tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amadeus_Yeets/pseuds/Lord_Amadeus_Yeets
Summary: After discovering a strange, new app on his phone; our Main Protagonist finds that he can abuse this new power to get back at those who have wronged him.
Kudos: 15





	A Whole New Me

I couldn't believe what I was looking at; one minute I'm brushing my teeth, the next I find some weird app on my phone? Of course, I have to see what it's all about, and open it up. Apparently it's an app that allows me to hypnotize anyone I want without complaint! I can tell them to do anything I want and they do it, no questions asked! And they never get upset or angry at anything I do to them. The catch is that I have to be right next to them; at least, that's what the app describes itself as.

So much power… I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it.

School starts at 8:30, and there has to be one person who I had to try it on before class.

Shanna. That bitch. She lied to me, even after she said all of those things to me… After all we did together. She's just a slut, hungry for a cock in her mouth. It certainly explains a lot. Why else would she come onto me like that?

A dirty slut. Nothing else.

Well, she's about to get a piece of me. I didn't get to do much before, when we were dating, but I sure as shit will now.

It's 7:15 by the time I get there, and I know exactly where to go.

I wait beside the science building by the stairs, and that's when I see her.

Her short, black hair, lots of makeup on, and big, dick-sucking lips. My eyes quickly darted to her extremely large chest. They bulge out of her shirt, must be at least double d's, maybe more. God, it's like she's trying to seduce every guy in a 50 Mile radius. And it worked on me, so maybe she's smarter than I gave her credit for.

Regardless, before the day has begun, I will have those voluptuous breasts smothered all over me.

I start to walk over to her, and of course, she sees me and quickly starts to walk the other way.

I yell, "Stop! I just want to talk."

This got her attention, and she relented. Slowly walking up to me, her eyes unable to meet mine. My line of sight drifted towards her waist and hips. They were wide, but exactly my type, because they were hiding a big, fat ass. Not the best to look at sometimes, but still, it was better than nothing.

"W-what is it? I have to go soon…"

I pull out my phone, quickly open the app, and see her name listed, along with a profile picture of her face. Clicking on it, the screen immediately reads "Hypnotized."

Perfect. Now to test this out.

I looked up from my phone to see her; she looked just as shy and nervous as before, and I told her, "Raise your arms, straight up!"

And it worked. She raises her arms, doesn't even say a word!

"Okay, put them down again." And she does so.

She speaks up, "Are we done here? I gotta go to class now…"

But before she has the chance to speak, I lunge at her with my hands aimed at her breasts. The moment I do, she yelps, but doesn't try to resist. Yes! Time to really cash in on this new power.

"W-what are you doing? I don't mind that your doing this, but we aren't even dating anym-"

I interrupt her, burying my tongue in her mouth and sloppily french-kissing her.

I could feel dick start to rise, becoming hard at the sensation of the girl who used to let me do this to her whenever I wanted. But, despite my horny mind, I managed to remember that we can't do this so openly.

"Follow me, Shanna, we're going to our old spot."

Timidly, she replies, "Okay. If that's what you want..."


End file.
